guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vow of Silence
Discussion Mmm, looks like a wonderful skill. — 130.58 (talk) 22:32, 28 July 2006 (CDT) : looks a bit leet to be honest, ideal for solo farming where mainly spell casters are present.--Tark Alkerk 08:08, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Looks fun for warriors to use. I guess with a +20 % Enchanting mod you could keep this up indefinatly. The only problem would be energy. --SK 09:40, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nope. Mysticism is a primary attribute. Not gonna get more than 5 seconds if your primary isn't Dervish. Though even 5 seconds is a great anti-spike thing depending on your class. Still, if you're gonna use an anti-spike Shadow Form is better. This one mostly rocks because you can keep it up almost indefinitely, though. — 130.58 (talk) 23:39, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Boss just NW of the gates of desoloation. --Fyren 20:44, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ---Ive been working on a solo build for Vahlen and I have a question about Vow of Silence. Sliver armor is an enchantment spell which doesn't require a target. Why is it that at times this boss takes 0 dmg from it at times? Is this Vow of Silence at work or a bug? Please explain--doobnoob :Other mobs in the group with the boss doing something? --Fyren 19:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) --This is because the Acolytes use shield of absorbtion on Vahlen, negating the damage from sliver armor. - mikeH If anyone attempts to cast on you, will it cost the caster energy after failing (ala Spell Breaker)? -- Xiu Kuro 23:50, 23 January 2007 (CST) Whose spells? Does this make you an invalid target for all spells, including those that allies try to cast on you? :Since it does say all spells I guess than means allied ones too. Good question though. --SK 09:40, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Technically but I doubt it. See Spell shield's talk page. Of course it hasn't been tested. (Not a fifty five 12:42, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :::After a little bit of testing (using heros, not other players), it does indeed make you immune to all spells, from friends and foe alike. SenKjaRiv 20:11, 5 November 2006 (CST) Related? Kinda like Blackout in usage but like Shroud of Silence for spells--Life Infusion 22:03, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Signet of Piety thinking this would be a perfect skill to use with this, if you find the anti spell to be a hinderance the signet can remove the enchantment and heal you at the same time... --Midnight08 12:05, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Good thinking. Also lets you stop a spike on you, heal, then retaliate. And yes, this skill will see lots of use by me. Ubermancer 22:09, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Well of the Profane Any indirect enchantment removal or enchantment remvoal 'skill' will able to remove this. I guess 130.88.195.79 09:47, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Certainly would. Chilblains etc. --SK 09:50, 19 September 2006 (CDT) CANT BE KEPT UP FOREVER. U CANT CAST ON SELF(MAYBE) TILL IT ENDS. good elite for D/Mo runners though( i will)--Frvwfr2 21:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Sure you can. you have s imple 1 second non enchanted, but even if they cast a spell on you it'll likely fail when you have this spell up again. Interrupts seem like they'll be playing a big roll soon :) (Not a fifty five 23:23, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) sry for the caps... lol --Frvwfr2 07:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) With Mysticism 14+ and a Scythe of Enchanting it will last 12 seconds but needs only 11 seconds for cooldown and recast. --Parabellum 02:25, 2 October 2006 (CDT) yeah, but gl casting a spell on urself when u cant be the target of spells. --Frvwfr2 18:07, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Indeed, and keep in mind too, that you won't be able to cast or recast enchants on yourself until this ends. Be sure to cast it last and bring along Signet of Piety. Arshay Duskbrow 22:36, 10 October 2006 (CDT) In the Southern Shiverpeaks, stopping every ten seconds or so to cast any buff spells, then this, for at least a second if all you do is cast this, can be very deadly. Especially since you won't be able to remove hexes after this, you'll be likely to get them placed right back on you in a mob of Ice Imps, or get nailed with a Maelstrom. An enchanting mod won't help as much as it will for Spell Breaker, and you can't get much out of Blessed Aura as a D/Mo, and you can't get much out of this if you're a Mo/D. I wouldn't consider this skill useful in high hex running areas, like the Southern Shiverpeaks. DancingZombies 15:50, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Blessed Aura only affects monk enchants so you would get nothing from it at all for extending VoS.--Domon Kasho 00:22, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Remember, Dervish have Extend Enchantments and at high enough Mysticism, you can make Vow of Silence last as long as Extend's recharge, so this can be kept up indefinetly and with a 20sec+ duration. Extend would be Ideal for running, as you could make it last 5-8 seconds longer than spell breaker, and it can be recasted immediately. Duncan Dragoon 05:05, 26 November 2006 (CST) Invinci-build How does this skill compare to Spell Breaker in D/Mo invinci build, either spirit bond, 55, or both? :Would need to be tested, but it dosnt seem like you would be able to cast prot spirit, healing breeze or spirit bond on yourself.--Coloneh 17:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :: I'm currently in the process of trying this skill with a 130hp Dervish. I lowered points in Protection Prayers, and every time Vow of Silence ends, I recast Mystic Regen, Prot Spirit, THEN the Vow again. Its not doing that badly, actually. And it ends worry from Enchant removal. Moochy 05:41, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::Despite a few tries, I seem to always get blasted by the Seers as soon as Vow falls. Back to the drawing board...Moochy 05:45, 13 May 2007 (CDT) 1v1 PvP Works wonderfully in 1v1 vs. casters in pvp. :) I fought someone from TLS yesterday with this on my Dervish and he referred to the skill as "dirty". So, I switched over to my different avatars instead and still beat him multiple times. :P — Jyro X 13:39, 22 November 2006 (CST) Nobody cares Jyro. This is Guild Wars, 1v1 isn't important here. Go play WoW if you're into that. I wish 1v1 where important <_> ::WoW doesn't even have 1v1 pvp unless you count ganking. And if you do, YOU are the ganker. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:27, 12 October 2007 (UTC) 14? "If at 14 Mysticism or using a weapon with an of Enchanting mod, this enchantment may be maintained indefinitely with the only vulnerability being the 1 second cast time."-- if you have an enchanting mod you can get 10 seconds at 11 mysticism. any reason that is says 14?--Coloneh RIP 17:24, 15 December 2006 (CST) :just tested it and im right. im changing it.--Coloneh RIP 17:34, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok fine it says 'or' *goes to eye doctor*--Coloneh RIP 17:35, 15 December 2006 (CST) Ultimate Solo? With this, Wearying Strike, Plague Touch, Victorious Sweep, and Conviction, there are way too many things you could solo. Jngrow :Prehaps channeling and epidemic? Armour of sanctity, extend enchantments? — Skuld 18:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) Monks will hate you If you don't bring a self heal when using this, and die, don't blame it on the monk. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:53, 24 December 2006 (CST) :self heal? Spells dont work on you in entire. This spell is evil. Unless you want to run troll unguent o0 Xeon 10:54, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Signet of piety.. ~.~ — Skuld 11:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::hmm, thats not bad, just gotta hope the 1 sec doesn't get interrupted by disrupting chop, etc Xeon 11:20, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Blah, thats in the notes, im to tired now. Merry Christmas Skuld Xeon 11:22, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Contemplation of Purity?--Coloneh RIP 23:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) ehm...monks with healing signets will still be able to heal....a bit :p --InfestedHydralisk 10:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) :LoD monks can heal you. --05:15, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Signet of Devotion, heal party, etc work. But i still hate it when they use vow and say "OMFG MONK! Y U NO HEEL ME!" - Mcmullen 03:32, 1 March 2007 (CST) Question from article An anonymous user asks, :Can other non-spell skills be activated while this enchantment is on you? Yes. --Fyren 06:59, 6 January 2007 (CST) Guide? It is possible to create a Dervish Primary Runner using this skill that uses just about any secondary (i.e. /A, /Mo, /R, /E, etc.). And, people have posted quite a few builds for each of those as well as others. I think it may be time to do what Vallen did for Barrage builds and create a guide for VoS Runners. Simply include a basic D/any template as well as the variations for each secondary. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :I'd second that, but the impending builds wipe would make it a tad useless, unless it got a special place on someone's userpage, or became a page all its own, separate from the Builds area. DancingZombies 19:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'll do it tommorow. I can't play GW (Precarious situation I'd rather not explain) so that gives me approximately 8 hours to burn :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:57, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Quick Tip on Capping I tried to do this a few times (at level 16 and with a full party of henchies) and found it very difficult at first. It seemed like there were SOOOO many monks in the mob around the guy. So after a few tries I just stood back and looked at the mob, and it only had one monk. I charged in and killed it. A few seconds after that I noticed another monk. Killed it again. After about 30 minutes I realized the paragons around him res. Take them out first, then the monk, then the rest and its easy. I did it at level 16 with henchies, so pretty much anyone should be able to. VegaObscura 07:18, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :: Not to second guess your hard effort... but It's a lot easier to Capture this skill in the Gift of the Genie Quest... which if IIRC, comes before you reach the Desolation --'ilr' :::I'm not sure which quest you're talking about, but I got it very early in the game because as soon as I got to the Sunspear Sanctuary, I just went directly to the desolation without going through the story the normal way. VegaObscura 19:04, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :: You know, I had the same problem. Then someone told me to use the Junundu. Now why didn't I think of that??? Made it a whole lot easier. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.208.71.216 ( ) }. :::A lot of skills in the Desolation can be capped with Junundu. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:13, 8 May 2007 (CDT) You have to almost finish the game to use Junundu. You can cap this skill as soon as you hit the mainland without using them. VegaObscura 02:28, 9 May 2007 (CDT) : I am having one hell of a time trying to cap this elite skill... I had the boss down, and by the time I cast signet and hit capture, he was ressed, so I couldn't capture it. Then no matter what combination I tried in killing the monks or paragons, I just couldn't get them all down, and by the time I res and come back they are all resed again. Capping this without the wurms is way more difficult than its worth. Close to damn near impossible. Isk8 20:09, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::You've been given wurms. Use them. If you're not that far yet, do the mission, then go grab the wurms and beat the crap out of him. More importantly, Hex Eater Vortex helps quite a bit, as does holy damage. --Kale Ironfist 20:17, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Umm, i know it's a bit late but i was just reading this page, i belive that HeV doesn't deal holy damage, it's just untyped so no double dmg vs Undead Araziel 22:33, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Some of us are unlucky, and have integrated intel graphics cards, so our games crash at Wehhan Terraces. So we can't make it to the Junundu. *sob*--Zoldon 23:38, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia Could be.. but then again it isn't exaclty a phrase unique to python. — Skuld 18:23, 3 May 2007 (CDT) In the Briahn the Chosen aticle, it included vow of silence in the trivia, so i think it does come from monty python--24.16.163.73 17:51, 17 July 2007 (CDT) : ...and the name "King Arthur", the place "Camelot", and the phrase "Knights of the Round Table" all come from Monty Python too, yes? o.O --68.187.144.197 07:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::A Vow of Silence is a vow Buddhist monks undertake to attain inner calmth. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 18:04, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Or, it could just be a Dervish "Vow" enchantment that has a strong buff with a negative aspect (Like Vow of Strength's inability to use attack skills.) and of "Silence", a common RPG effect/term that disables magic use? ZanderArch 14:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, vows are common things that people undertake. There are different kinds of vows, for different kinds of things. For example: Wedding vow. Last time i checked, the idea of a wedding vow was not from a video game, just like this originates from monks.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 19:49, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Solo Farming Ive found VoS good for solo farming shing jea monastary in HM u can farm about anything outside of it.71.15.112.16 14:11, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Signet of Humility A coordinated spike preceded by Signet of Humility can make short work of a Dev using VoS. :And when will that information ever be useful...Not like this is a skill rampant in pvp... 76.102.172.202 20:07, 21 October 2007 (UTC) maybe you should put signet of humility as a counter for EVERY ELITE? /sigh 82.17.91.96 14:05, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Ya, lol... That'd be pointless --- -- (s)talkpage 14:07, 7 February 2008 (UTC I notice that the ppl that have so much to say, didnt bother signing their names. BTW, the skill is useful in joko's domain, against dervishes blocking spell casters. Nice! Wtg, way to encourage ppl to contribute...NOT! 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality Hmm This + Frenzied defense = gg Jahora 08:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC). Im actually using this in ab and ra for some time. It works really well. 15:05, 30 March 2008 :I've been using it in RA, it's fun charging headlong into casters and having them all sit there unable to hurt you.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Coolest Skill Icon ever? Imagine doing this when fighting someone :D "I am going to..." "Shh!" "Euhm... Damnit I can't cast!" Thomahawk 11:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 04:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) That new note needs a buff From article: "Unless your party uses party-wide enchantments, this is nearly guaranteed to be your outermost enchantment for removal." Umm, what? I don't get it, plz explain moar.. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 01:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It just means that unless someone in your party has untargeted enchantments, this will be the most recently cast one on you, due to its short duration and inability to self-cover, so it'll be removed first by various effects. It's not actually a good note. 01:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Ooh thanks, I got it now. Seems not vastly important to me though, at least some rewrite would be nice. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 01:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC)